Boss
"They call her 'Boss'. She's a cool, sexy, take-charge woman who's capable of anything! I wonder how old she is..." —A-set (impostor) describing Boss in Sneaking Into ABIS! Boss (ボス, Bosu) is a main character featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files'' and the Lemniscate YouTube series. Just like her name implies, she's the commander of the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad within the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Boss is Kaname Date’s direct superior and long-time friend. She appears to be an easygoing optimist with a carefree attitude, but she is as cunning as a fox with a quick wit. Design Boss has messy dark-brown hair that she ties back in a ponytail. She has thick brown eyebrows and brown eyes. She seems to usually wear minimal make-up, though she is known on occasion to wear red lipstick. Boss wears a red leather jacket over a dark grey and black hooded dress. She leaves the zipper for her dress undone most of the way, and her jacket open, a nod to the informal atmosphere she tries hard to maintain. Boss wears black gloves and black crew socks under red leather boots. Her resting face is largely neutral, but her narrowed eyes and pouted lips give the impression of an inquistive person. Personality Boss is impulsive, confident, and level-headed. This makes her great at interrogations because she never fails to ask the hard questions. She takes her work seriously, but tries her best to construct a relaxed work environment, as is evidenced by the way she decorates her office, and her treatment of her colleagues. Boss is not above joking around, often making Pewter or Kaname Date the butt of her jokes. This often takes the form of playful teasing, or sexual innuendo. She is rebellious, not hesitating to go behind HQ's back when it is required. Boss is fiercely independent, but also fiercely loyal and protective. She will do whatever it takes to keep her friends safe and healthy, even resorting to illegal means, such as blackmail, in dire circumstances. Story *Deceased *Unknown (presumed deceased) |residency = *Tokyo, Japan|affiliation = *Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (2000s-present) **Metropolitan Police Academy (1990s~2000s) **Advanced Brain Investigation Squad (2013-present)|occupation = *Police detective **Squad leader|acquaintances = *MPD Director (supervisor) *Kaname Date (subordinate and old friend) *AI-Ball (subordinate) *Pewter (subordinate) *Unnamed female rookie (subordinate) *Special Assault Team (subordinates) *So Sejima (acquaintance) *Iris Sagan (acquaintance) *Ota Matsushita (acquaintance) *Mizuki Okiura (acquaintance) *Ma† (frequent customer) *Central Hospital Director (blackmailee) *Various ex-boyfriends|interests = *Going to clubs in Kabukicho|likes = *Wine *Gourd dolls *Anything black|dislikes = *Happy families *Ex-boyfriends *MPD's director *Decluttering and organizing|talent = *Grasping people's weaknesses, applying pressure, making them obey|appears_in = *''AI: The Somnium Files'' *Lemniscate (channel)|japanese_va = Yûko Kaida (original body) Naomi Kusumi (as So)|english_va = Allegra Clark (original body) John DeMita (as So)|height = 175 cm (5'9")|deathday = Alternate Routes: *November 4th, 2019 *November 5th, 2019 |horoscope = Sagittarius|family = *Grandpa Kuranushi}}Shizue Kuranushi (暮主 静枝, Kuranushi Shizue), nicknamed Boss (ボス, Bosu), is a character featured in ''AI: The Somnium Files'' and the Lemniscate YouTube series. Just like her name implies, she's the commander of the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad within the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Boss is Kaname Date’s direct superior and long-time friend. She appears to be an easygoing optimist with a carefree attitude, but she is as cunning as a fox with a quick wit. Early Life and Police TBA Cyclops Serial Killings TBA Advanced Brain Investigation Squad TBA Murder of Shoko Nadami TBA A: New Cyclops Serial Killings TBA B: Disappearance of Renju Okiura TBA Appearances Gallery TBA Trivia * In Day 5: Tuesday –ihAI–, while Saito Sejima reveals himself as a parasite inside Boss's body, the models used for him change to exclude the catchlight within Boss's eye. These models are used outside this chapter in other instances, such as: ** In Day 3: Sunday –rihAI–, when Boss asks Date if he's ever dreamed of kissing celebrities and pornstars, and Date rejects the latter claim. She responds with "You sure about that?" with this model. ** In Day 5: Tuesday –syokuzAI–, when Aiba is about to present new evidence for the New Cyclops Killer. In this instance, Saito is inside Boss's body during this chapter. * In a fan-made Character Poll for ''AI: The Somnium Files'' held on Twitter, Boss came in 4th place.To-Witter Archives 2019 (Tesa): October 21st * In the Famitsu Interview, Kotaro Uchikoshi and Akira Okada stated that the design for the 4th victim of the Original Cyclops Serial Killings was actually Boss's original design. Once her design was changed, they reused the original design for the victim as she appears in PSYNCIN' IN THE VaiN.Famitsu Interview: Heavy Spoilers! Scenario Writer Uchikoshi-san, Lead Planner Okada-san, and Miyokawa from Famitsu deep dive into the unsolved mysteries of AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES！ Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:AI: The Somnium Files Characters Category:A-set Characters Category:MPD officers Category:Parasite/Host